This invention relates to a service unit for replenishing and/or maintaining service fluids in a vehicle with a driving engine, including at least one service element, a collecting pan that at least partially encompasses the service element, and a protective drip cover attached to the collecting pan.
A service unit for use in replenishing service fluids or for maintenance/inspection performed in a vehicle having an engine as the driving unit is disclosed by German document DE 103 59 767. This service unit is preferably arranged inside the vehicle, for example in the trunk. As a service element, the element has a filling nozzle for replenishing service fluids, for example coolant for the driving engine, and a collecting pan that at least partially encompasses the filling nozzle and serves to collect any fluid that may be spilled during the replenishment of service fluids, preferably draining it off via an outlet.
An object of this invention is to propose a service unit of the type referred to above by which the replenishment or maintenance of service fluids can be simplified.
This object is attained by way of a service unit that has a protective drip cover which can be shifted from a non-deployed position to a protective position, in which it projects at least partially beyond the collecting pan. Further features of the invention are also claimed.
Primary advantages achieved by the invention are that any fluid that is spilled or escapes during a replenishment of service fluids performed via the service unit can be better collected and drawn off into a collecting pan. Furthermore, any steam that escapes from the service element and condenses on the collecting pan or on the protective drip cover can be drained off. If, for example, a dip stick, such as an oil dipstick, is arranged in the service unit, any fluid that drips off the dipstick when the filling level is being checked can be collected on the protective drip cover. The areas of the vehicle that surround the collecting pan or service unit are thus protected against becoming soiled in a simple manner. The service unit of the invention can be used in a motor vehicle and located in the interior of the vehicle or in its trunk. Thus a soiling of the interior trim sections of the motor vehicle that encompass the service unit can be prevented in most cases.
According to a further feature of the invention, when unfolded into its protective position, the protective drip cover can cover a large surface area.
The protective drip cover can be securely attached via the mounting section to the collecting pan, so that only the folding section of the protective drip cover can be shifted to its protective position via unfolding.
A simple method for producing the protective drip cover is also disclosed.
The protective drip cover with the folding section can be realized in a particularly simple manner.
A simple mounting of the protective drip cover on the collecting pan is produced by constructing the mounting device as a rear grip element such that the protective drip cover can be hooked, clipped, or snapped onto the collecting pan. Furthermore, the rear grip element also serves to seal the through hole in the collecting pan.
The mounting device can be attached to the collecting pan in a particularly simple manner, especially if it is designed as a rear grip element.
Improved protection can be achieved with the protective drip cover, because spilled or escaped fluid or rapidly condensing steam cannot flow off the sides of the protective drip cover due to the side panels that are provided.
The protective drip cover can be advantageously unfolded, and can then be folded back together for a return to its non-deployed position. The fold lines can be implemented via weakened sections in the material of the protective drip cover, for example, so that film hinges are formed.
The mounting section can extend over a broad area of the inner rim of the collecting pan, and may also lie adjacent to the inner rim forming a seal.
With a corresponding embodiment of the collecting pan, the mounting section is advantageously designed such that the collecting pan possesses an oviform, angular or similar rim shape, along which the base and side arms of the mounting section partially extend.
An embodiment of the protective drip cover in which the protective drip cover is pan-shaped when deployed in its protective position, but which can be easily folded together to its non-deployed position, can further be realized.
For securely mounting the protective drip cover along the inner rim of the collecting pan, multiple rear grip elements are provided as mounting elements. The seal between the collecting pan and the protective drip cover is further optimized by this arrangement.
The service unit or the collecting pan can be covered with a cap.
Greater ease of operation is achieved when the protective drip cover can be automatically unfolded from its non-deployed position to its protective position.
A particularly favorable arrangement—if necessary even in a visually exposed location—within the vehicle can additionally be achieved.
The invention will be described in greater detail below based on embodiments shown in the drawings.